1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a water-tight electrical connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a water-tight electrical connector which includes a socket adapted to receive a plug to electrically connect the plug and the socket, and which constitutes the base of a plug and socket outlet or a connector of an extension cord or an appliance coupler.
2. Background and Material Information
Electrical connector casings that include a hinged protective lid movable from an opened position to a closed, secured position are known. However, it is difficult to design these prior electrical connectors as water-tight electrical connectors because of the difficulty in maintaining tolerances between the various parts comprising the connector. Prior electrical connectors have used two flat annular seals designed to fit over the frontal rim of the base of the connector in order to provide a water-tight seal. In these prior electrical connectors, one seal is fitted into the cover and the other seal is fitted around a part of the plug.
In addition to the above, prior water-tight electrical connectors have not been adapted to a wide variety of electrical connection systems. In particular, there is a need for improved water-tight electrical connecters which may be used in mobile electrical connector sockets, or connectors of an extension cord or an appliance coupler.